Battle Machine
__NOEDITSECTION__ "'''The Master Builder's prize invention smashes enemy buildings to bits. What better way is there to show who's the best builder around? Unlock the Electric Hammer ability to give opponents a real pounding!"' ---- ---- *'Summary''' **Battle Machine is the first Hero (and currently the only one) in the Builder Base. It requires a level 5 Builder Hall to repair. **The Battle Machine is a single target melee unit that smashes nearby buildings with his hammer. **It sits atop the Battle Machine Altar when not attacking or regenerating health. **Unlike the other heroes, the Battle Machine will not defend. This is because the Battle Machine is either away attacking another base or is regenerating health and is unable to fight. ***However, its altar will still be there, and you will be able to move it. **Unlike regular troops, you are not required to bring it to battle after it falls in the previous battle. **At level 5, the Battle Machine unlocks the Electric Hammer ability. The ability, aside from regenerating a fraction of the Battle Machine's health and increasing his speed, also electrifies the hammer, causing the Battle Machine's damage to increase for the next three hits. Unlike other heroes, the Battle Machine can use its ability multiple times in the same battle. ***When the ability is being activated, the Battle Machine is momentarily stunned while it raises its hammer to get struck by lightning. **The Battle Machine can currently only be upgraded to level 20. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Use the Electric Hammer ability when the Battle Machine is next to high-hitpoint buildings or crowded areas to get more destruction. You can also use this strategy against high-damage buildings to prevent the threat from them staying up too long. ***This ability is especially deadly against the Crusher(s), as it helps him withstand a lot of damage as well as take it out if it is all by itself. ****A Battle Machine going 1 on 1 against a relative level Crusher can take it out without using the ability. **He can tank for troops such as Sneaky Archers while they do the damage behind. **The Battle Machine can tank shots from the Multi Mortar or Roaster to protect troops behind him such as the Night Witch. **If you have unlocked the Battle Machine's ability, a good strategy is to deploy the Battle Machine in a corner and immediately use its ability. The Electric Hammer lasts until the Battle Machine gets three attacks, so by the time it wears off, the ability is much closer to being fully recharged than if you deployed it and used its ability normally. This means that early on the Battle Machine would quickly be able to get six hits with increased damage as opposed to three. **Using the Electric Hammer at the end of the Battle Machine's swing (before the damage is done) is the most efficient. If you use the ability at that time, his auto attack will be canceled but the next auto attack will be performed without the swing. **You can allow your troops to do damage to the base before sending in the Battle Machine to destroy the Builder Hall (if it has not been destroyed) and/or finish off the remainder of the base. An example would be using an all- attack with the Battle Machine; the Baby Dragons can destroy a large portion of the base before the Battle Machine is sent in to destroy the Builder Hall. ***It can be useful to destroy Double Cannons, Crushers and Giant Cannons with your troops before deploying the Battle Machine, since the three aforementioned defenses are dangerous against the Battle Machine. This is advised especially if the Electric Hammer ability has not yet been unlocked. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **When rebuilt, the Battle Machine appears to be a wooden robot with metallic joints and support controlled by the Master Builder in its head. **At level 10, a shoulder blade is added on its right shoulder. The hammer is also surrounded by a metallic ring from top to bottom. **At level 20, the shoulder piece turns gold as does the hammer's ring. ---- *'Trivia' **The Battle Machine is found at the bottom right side of the player's builder base surrounded by Obstacles when broken. **The hammer it wields could be a reference to Thor's hammer. In the description of the machine, it says it broke attempting to hoist the "realm's biggest hammer." Also, the hammer has an ability to do with lightning, kind of like Thor's hammer. **The Battle Machine is the only hero that is not based on a troop. It is also the only hero that is not a living thing. **The picture in its description page shows the Battle Machine's hammer in its left hand; however, it is actually in its right hand during a battle. **The description before the rebuilding of the Battle Machine reads, "This massive machine broke attempting to hoist the realm's biggest hammer. With some repairs, it could be taken into battle!" **The Battle Machine seems to have a secret compartment when zoomed in his own controls and sometimes you can see the Master Builder just pushing and pulling the controls without any sense at all. **On 6/26/2017, the Battle Machine gained 5 new levels, maxing out at level 10, due to Builder Hall level six being released. ***The same update also changed the scaling of the Battle Machine's hitpoints: originally the Battle Machine had its hitpoints increase by 2% per level at all levels (including levels past 5); the update decreased the scaling past level 5, such that levels 6-10 increased the hitpoints by 1.5% and levels 11 and above increased the hitpoints by 1%. **On 9/27/2017, the Battle Machine gained 10 new levels, allowing it to be upgraded to level 20. ***The announcement of the update originally planned the Battle Machine to only gain 5 new levels (up to level 15), but surprisingly, levels 16 to 20 were added as well. Electric Hammer Ability For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Category:Troops Category:Elixir Troops Category:Heroes [[Category:Builder Base Category:Special Abilities